Rise of the Turtles
"Rise Of The Turtles" is the first episode and series premiere of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It originally premiered on September 29th 2012. It is the first episode to be one hour long. Official Description Splinter allows his teenage sons to visit the surface for the first time; the turtles make discoveries about the surface world. Plot The episode opens up with a shot of New York City. The screen moves down to the sewers, where we see the turtles training. Leonardo vs Michelangelo and Raphael vs Donatello. Leo beats Mikey, and Raph beats Donnie. The training ends with Leo vs Raph, and Raph wins. Splinter then comes in telling the turtles that they have done very well, but Raph says he did better. Splinter gets annoyed by this and pinches Raph causing him to say things such as "good job everyone!". We then see the turtles eating their dinner, Algae and worms. Mikey is the cook. He brings out a cake (made out of algae and worms) for the turtle's "mutation day". Mikey begs Master Splinter to tell the story of how they were mutated, and Splinter does. He tells the story of when he encounters The Kraang and has to fight them, causing them to drop the ooze, making the turtles and himself mutants. Mikey then call's the empty canister "mom". Leo then asks Master Splinter to go up to the surface since they are now fifteen. Master Splinter is not sure they are ready but eventually relents and allows them to go that night. The Turtles are now above ground in New York City where there is graffiti everywhere, garbage all over the floor, and a hobo sleeping on the street. Mikey then says "it's beautiful!". The Turtles explore New York City, and are amazed by all the things that are up there. A pizza man on a scooter sees them and is shocked. Raph makes a scary face and a growling sound, causing the pizza man to drive away screaming while dropping a box of pizza in the process. Mikey notices the pizza, and the turtles bring in on top of a building with them to try it, and they are instantly hooked. Leo then tells them it is getting late and that they should get back home, but Donnie sees April O' Neil and her father Kirby O' Neil Walking across the street. Donnie instantly falls in love. The Kraang then come to kidnap April and her father, and the turtles rush to save them. They have a hard time fighting since they were trained to fight as individuals and not as a team. They keep bumping into eachother. A Kraang grabs April, but Donnie throws his Bo-Staff at it and catches April. April then screams, causing Donnie to also scream. He tells her they are the good guys but just when she is about to grab his hand, Mikey knocks into him and the Kraang get away with her. Leo, Raph, and Don chase their truck and Mikey is about to follow when he sees a Kraang behind him. He tries to fight him but he cannot win. He then runs away with the Kraang right behind him. Mikey is cornered and uses his Kusarigama to slash at the Kraangs face. The Kraang then falls to the ground, and Mikey realizes it was a robot and not really a human. The Kraang brain briefly attaches to Mikey's face before running away. Mikey then tells the other turtles about this, but they don't believe him. The Turtles then go back to the sewer, Where Splinter is disappointed in them.'' Splinter tells them they were not ready for the surface, and that they could try again in another year, but Donatello tells Master Splinter that they were counting on them to save them.Master Splinter looks at his picture of his wife and his infant baby Miwa, and says that they must save them. The turtles set out to find clues and run into a man called Snake, a criminal on the Kraang's payroll. The turtles capture him but, due to Mikey's inattentiveness, he escapes. Knowing Snake is hiding in an alley, Leo and Raph stage a plan to attack the Kraang compound, knowing that Snake will tell the Kraang to prepare. The turtles get ready to go up to the surface again. Leo plans the attack, Donnie fabricates some wall-scaling claws, Raphael talks to his pet turtle Spike, and Michelangelo him. We then see Leo planning the rescue, and he says he thinks the plan will work. Splinter comes in and tells Leo that no plan ever survives, and it depends on how the plan is carried out. The turtles send Snake's van crashing into the gates of the compound, creating a distraction for them to scale the wall. They enter the compound and realize that Mikey was right about the brains in robot bodies after all. They locate April and her father but they are loaded onto a helicopter and lifted away. Meanwhile, Snake, having been covered in mutagen by the van crash is now the weed monster; Snake Weed! Raph, Leo, and Mikey fight Snake Weed while Donnie attacks the helicopter and manages to save April. The turtles are able to defeat Snake Weed, however it is shown that he survived. The turtles take April to her Aunt's house where she vows to find her Dad and the turtles promise to help. Back at the lair, it is shown that one of the turtles shuriken was found by the police. The Shredder sees this news story and journeys to New York to find Splinter. Character Debuts *Leonardo (First Appearance) *Donatello (First Appearance) *Raphael (First Appearance) *Michelangelo (First Appearance) *Master Splinter (First Appearance) *Spike *April O' Neil *Kirby O' Neil *The Kraang *Snake (Snake Weed) *Tang Shen (In A Flashback) *Miwa (In A Flashback) *The Foot Clan *Shredder Splinter's Wisdom ''"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy. It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you succeed." Trivia *This is both the season premiere (of season 1) and series premiere of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *This is the first episode to be one hour long, making it the length of two episodes (so this episode counts as epispde one and episode two) *This episode was originally called "Day One", but it was changed for unknown reasons. *Part 1 of this episode premiered on September 28th as a "Special Preview" Gallery 001.jpg|''Leo'' 000.jpg|Donatello Catches April O' Neil 002.jpg|''OH YEAH I TELLING YOU FOR HOURS!!'' Funnie.jpg StarsLoe.jpg|2 Ninja Stars That Leonardo Leaves Behind. Catchme.jpg|''Bring It StinkWeed!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres